Parce que je t'aime
by LadyBisounours
Summary: Castle et Beckett ont le chic pour se retrouver dans des situations dont personne ne voudrait, comme nous avons déjà pu le constater à de multiples reprises. Et en fin de compte, ils arrivent toujours à s'en sortir, alors... Oui, mais il y a une fin à tout. Et qui souffre le plus ? Celui qui part, ou celui qui reste ? Âmes sensibles s'abstenir (après, j'dis ça, j'dis rien... ;))


Voilà un p'tit truc que j'avais commencer à écrire il y a un an quasiment jour pour jour, et j'avais pas encore lu le roman du même nom de Musso, donc c'est lui qui m'a piqué mon titre, pas le contraire !

Je vous préviens, c'est pas joli-joli, hein. J'ai mis rating T, comme vous pouvez le constater, et… Non ! Bande de pervers, ça va pas plus loin que les doigts qui se frôlent. D'ailleurs, par définition, cet OS devrait, avec ce rating, être accessible à toute personne de 13 ans ou plus, car il est exempt de violence et de blessures graves. Euh... Bon, histoire d'éviter un quelconque procès, je préviens, d'avance, que c'est moyennement le cas. Le truc, c'est que le rating d'après c'est M, et encore, cela correspond à des fics comportant ''some violence'', ce qui ne correspondait pas vraiment-vraiment, et après, je me voyais** très mal** attribuer le rating MA à un de mes doux écrits (LOL-'), d'autant plus que ça attire tous les pervers (nnnnnnon, je ne traite personne de pervers) et que, devinez quoi, ça correspond pas non plus !

Alors, je fais quoi, moi ? Hein ? J'invente un nouveau rating ? « Rating U, cherchez pas !» Analysons rapidement. C'est pas de la violence, enfin _pas vraiment_, mais c'est pas accessible à un gamin de, je cite ''5 ans ou plus'' (je cite, mais je traduis, hein. Faut pas croire que ce site soit en Français, non non ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ont fait exprès, pour que les p'tits non-anglophones soient bien emmerdés. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? C'est **méchant**. ) D'abord, les gamins de 5 ans, ils savent même pas lire (multiples preuves à l'appui) !

J'ai donc mis T. C'est mignon, T, y'a plein de **jolis** mots qui commencent par **T** : **T**hé, **T**ournesol, **T**erre, **T**uer, **T**orture,** T**aupe, **T**ricot... Bon, d'accord, y'a plein de mots qui commencent par T, enlevez le ''jolis''.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture, qui à coup sûr vous remontera le morale ! (**- HYPOCRISIE**)

* * *

**Parce que je t'aime**

Castle soupira en se laissant glisser contre le mur. Plongé dans de faibles réflexions, il ne releva la tête que lorsque Kate prit la parole, pour la première fois en vingt-quatre heures.

« Ça t'amuse à ce point-là de te lever pour te rassoir toutes les trente secondes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix amère.

- Incroyable, tu parles. J'avais fini par croire que ta langue s'était évaporée.

- Vraiment, une langue, s'évaporer ? releva la jeune femme en arquant un sourcil.

- Je suis réputé pour avoir beaucoup d'imagination, et comme tu n'es pas très bavarde en ce moment…

- Milles excuses si la situation de se prête pas à avoir de grands débats sur l'humanité, répliqua-t-elle en laissant une once de fatigue se mêler à son souffle. »

La situation… L'écrivain jeta un regard éteint aux murs qui les retenaient prisonniers. Beckett avait fait le tour une vingtaine de fois de la pièce sombre dans laquelle la seule source de lumière provenait d'une ampoule en fin de vie, sans mettre la main sur une quelconque porte de sortie. C'était sinistre, et… horriblement paniquant. Lasse, la policière fit courir ses doigts sur la paroi contre laquelle elle était appuyée.

« A croire qu'on s'est fait murer ici, souffla-t-elle.

- Mais non, grommela l'écrivain mal à l'aise à cette idée.

- Tu cherches à me convaincre ?

- Non.

- T'as réussis. »

Il n'eut même pas la force de répliquer quelque chose. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux jours qu'ils étaient enfermés, et il sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque seconde qui passait. La panique qui enflait en lui était d'autant plus renforcée par le manque que provoquait l'absence d'Alexis. Il se sentait faible et vide, seul et malade. Son organe vital eut un sursaut d'incompréhension lorsqu'il vit la policière se relever. Elle s'essuya les yeux et vint timidement s'assoir à côté de lui. Rick retint son souffle et passa son bras autour de ses frêles épaules. La jeune femme renifla et se cala contre lui.

« On va s'en sortir », affirma Castle en priant le ciel qu'il ne voyait pas que les larmes qu'il avait aperçues dans les yeux de sa muse ne soient qu'un quelconque reflet ou l'œuvre de son cerveau perturbé.

Parce-que si elle craquait, alors qu'elle avait tenu bon la fois précédente et encore la fois d'avant, le moral de l'écrivain allait en prendre un sacré coup, puisque malgré le fait qu'il nie tout en bloc, elle était son point d'attache, son roc, celle sur laquelle il gardait toujours la possibilité de s'appuyer parce-qu'elle ne flancherait jamais. Kate leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu penses ?

- On s'en est toujours sorti, rappela-t-il.

- Il y a bien une fin à… »

Rick lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase et de dire tout haut ce dont il essayait depuis des heures de se persuader du contraire. Beckett posa la paume de sa main sur celle de l'écrivain et les fit glisser, ne la lâchant pas lorsqu'elles heurtèrent le sol. Le regard fixé sur leurs doigts entremêlé, Castle retint sa respiration. Pourquoi était-ce toujours dans des moments critiques que la femme de sa vie prenait des initiatives ? La dernière fois - enfin, une des dernières fois - , elle avait failli lui dire qu'elle l'aimait… du moins c'est ce qu'il avait supposé - d'accord, ce qu'il avait espéré - et, quoiqu'il en soit, son cœur en avait prit un sacré coup, et il n'avait pas pu dormir pendant les huit nuits qui avaient suivies leur libération.

Mais Kate décida brusquement de rompre cet instant pour se relever. Une fois debout, elle entreprit de sortir de de charger son glock. Castle déglutit.

« Euh… J'ai rien fait… Et quoi que j'aie pu faire, je ne recommencerai plus… promit-il. Plus jamais, rajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle le mit en joue.

- C'est pas toi que je vise, répliqua-t-elle. »

Trois balles vinrent se loger dans le mur. Richard leva tristement un doigt.

« De un, tu ne pourrais pas tirer plus loin ? Et de deux, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais garder des munitions au cas où on tomberait nez à nez avec des gens pas très recommandables, une fois sortis d'ici ? »

Kate lui lança un regard méprisant et il eut la nette impression qu'elle allait vider le chargeur sur lui. Mais elle eut un profond soupir et rengaina son arme. Soulagé, l'écrivain se détendit et ouvrit la bouche, mais il fut coupé par un vacarme assourdissant et un immense nuage de poussière qui envahit la pièce. Il écarquilla les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, et l'ampleur des dégâts lui coupa le souffle. Une grande partie du plafond s'était effondrée sur eux. Désorienté et les bronches encombrées, l'homme chercha de yeux sa coéquipière.

« Kate ? »

Un hurlement le fit se précipiter vers le tas de décembre.

« Kate ! »

Il l'aperçue soudain, la partie inférieure de son corps écrasé par un énorme rocher dont il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la provenance. Il plissa les yeux tandis que la poussière se dissipait, et tressaillit lorsqu'il y vit plus claire. Obnubilé par la tache écarlate dont la superficie de cessait d'augmenter, au niveau du ventre de la jeune femme, il s'accroupit près d'elle.

« Kate… »

Elle convulsa et tourna la tête pour cracher un long filet de sang. Richard ferma les yeux, en proie à une panique grandissante. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? _Pour l'instant, Kate était silencieuse. Le choc avait dû l'anesthésier momentanément, mais ça ne durerait probablement pas. Il mourrait de peur à l'idée d'aggraver ses blessures en déplaçant le… rocher, mais la perspective de le laisser sur le ventre de la jeune femme lui semblait être une option non envisageable. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha du tas de gravât, et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rien déplacer, ni la roche, ni Kate. Il détestait être impuissant, ne rien pouvoir faire. Il sentit un bourdonnement résonnant enfler sous son crâne.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, lui caressant faiblement les cheveux.

« Kate… Kate… Ça va aller, tu vas voir… »

Le hurlement qui suivit sa déclaration le figea. L'écrivain se sentit assailli par l'horreur de la situation. Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient là, la maigre ouverture dégagée lorsque le plafond avait fichu le camp était bien trop haute, leurs téléphones portables avaient disparu, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de communiquer avec le monde extérieur, que ce soit pour commander une pizza ou alerter les secours. La jeune femme dû parvenir à la même conclusion que lui car elle secoua négativement la tête entre deux spasmes et cris de douleur.

« Mais si… tenta-t-il de la rassurer dans un murmure. Ne t'inquiète pas. Les pompiers… Les pompiers vont bientôt arriver.

- Personne ne va venir, articula-t-elle péniblement, le visage ravagé par les larmes. »

Castle lui essuya les joues d'un geste fébrile.

« Ça va aller… ça va aller… chuchota-t-il. »

Il déglutit :

« Tu as… mal ? »

Kate ne trouva même pas la force de lui répondre, tout le corps crispé sous l'assaut de la douleur. Perforée de toute part et étouffée par le rocher qui lui avait brisée les côtes en l'écrasant et qui maintenait une pression constante sur ses poumons. La roche s'ancrait de plus en plus en elle, déchirant sa chaire, brisant ses os, et elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas encore morte. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais perdit connaissance pendant quelques secondes.

« KATE ! hurla Richard. _KATE !_ »

Lorsque la jeune femme revint à elle, ramenée à la réalité par les cris de son ami, la force de la douleur la fit vomir et, à sa bile, à sa sueur et à son sang, vinrent se joindre ses faibles larmes. L'écrivain passa une jambe de chaque côté de son torse en prenant garde de ne pas la toucher et se pencha vers elle. Il prit son visage pâle dans ses mains.

« Kate, murmura-t-il, fais un petit effort… Je… On va s'en sortir… Tu vas t'en sortir… »

Il y eut un craquement sinistre, et en même temps que le visage du lieutenant se tordait de douleur, il comprit que ce devait être une partie de sa cage thoracique qui avait lâché. Il ferma les yeux, sentant des larmes couler le long de ses propres joues, et la culpabilité l'étreignit lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, convaincu que ce n'était pas à lui de pleurer. Kate avait la moitié du corps brisée et oppressée, Kate avait le droit de pleurer. Lui, il devait la soutenir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'effraie, il fallait… Mais la jeune femme n'en avait que faire de ses larmes, s'aperçut-il lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur elle.

« Kate ! »

Ses yeux étaient vitreux, son front brûlant, remarqua-t-il en effleurant de sa paume le visage de la policière.

« Kate… »

Il posa une main de chaque côté de sa tête, se pencha légèrement vers elle, tout en prenant garde de ne pas l'étouffer.

« Kate, écoute-moi. »

Elle se mit à suffoquer, et ressentant sa détresse, il passa une main dans ses cheveux brillants pour lui soutenir la tête tandis qu'elle crachait un filet de sang sur le sol, suivi bientôt par une autre vague de liquide sombre. Il essuya délicatement sa joue tachée de sang avec sa manche.

« Kate, répéta-t-il lorsqu'elle arrêta de convulser, Kate. On va s'en sortir. On va sortir de là. Les secours vont arriver… Ils seront bientôt là. Ils seront bientôt là, d'accord ? »

Désespéré, il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de se persuader lui-même que ces mensonges étaient bien la réalité. Beckett ouvrit la bouche, et l'écrivain crut d'abord qu'elle allait rejeter une nouvelle fois de l'hémoglobine. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger de façon désordonnée, et il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle voulait parler.

« Personne ne va venir, parvint à articuler d'une voix rauque la jeune femme alors qu'il faisait des efforts pour percevoir ce qu'elle disait. »

Elle le déstabilisa, lui qui était déjà enivré par ses fausses affirmations, et il mit plusieurs instants à se ressaisir.

« Mais si, répondit-il d'un air qu'il voulait faire assuré. Je suis sûr qu'une ambulance est déjà en… »

Un autre craquement lugubre se fit entendre et Kate poussa un hurlement de douleur. Paniqué, il lança des regards effrénés autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ?

« D'accord, déclara-t-il pour lui-même en se relevant. »

Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de dégager le corps de Kate. Mais comment ? Ce n'était pas seulement des gravats qui s'étaient amoncelés sur son corps, il y avait aussi un roc ! Une énorme bloc de roche sorti d'on ne sais où. Immuable.

En s'acharnant et en mettant toute sa force dans ses bras, il tenta de soulever la masse. Sans résultat. Mais les hurlement de la jeune policière se fichait en vrillant dans son cœur, et il s'escrima, encore, encore, jusqu'à le soulever légèrement, de quelques millimètres à peine. Un flot de sang jaillit aussitôt, auparavant compressé par la pierre, laquelle était bien trop massive et bien trop lourde pour que quiconque la retire. Il ne tint même pas cinq seconde avant de devoir relâcher l'imposant obstacle, les doigts écorchés et les jointures blanches.

Rendu livide par la souffrance de la jeune femme il revint à califourchon sur elle, prenant appui sur ses genoux de part et d'autre du corps de la policière de manière à ne pas lui infliger du poids supplémentaire. Il la vit partir, ses yeux se faire de plus en plus vitreux et vides du moindre soupçon de vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en aller, il ne pouvait pas.

« Kate ! hurla-t-il. »

Elle ne réagit pas, sa tête retombant sur le côté.

« Kate ! »

Il maintint son visage décomposé par la douleur et la secoua légèrement par les épaules.

« Kate ! »

Sa poigne autour de ses épaules se fit plus rigide.

« Kate ! Kate, tu ne peux pas partir, pas maintenant, d'accord ? Des médecins vont arriver, ils vont venir nous sortir de là. Ils vont prendre soin de toi, Kate… Kate ! »

Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle ouvre les yeux et lui balance une pique dont elle avait le secret. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle lui ordonne de s'écarter sous peine de le descendre parce que, vraiment, sa position n'était pas décente. Il aurait tellement aimé se réveiller, tout simplement.

Et puis, doucement, elle revint à la vie, et souleva péniblement ses paupières gonflées par les larmes.

« J'ai mal, souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais, se hâta-t-il de lui répondre, rassuré qu'elle soit toujours en vie, je sais. »

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'enquit-il immédiatement.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir, hoqueta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas savoir… »

Un spasme la saisit, lui arrachant la fin de sa phrase.

«… à quel point ça fait mal, termina-t-elle d'une voix hachée. Personne ne peut… »

Elle ne poursuivit pas sa phrase.

« Ça va aller, tout va bien se passer. Tout va s'arranger, promit Castle d'une voix qu'il tachait de rendre convaincante. Tu verras…

- Je ne verrai… »

Elle ferma les yeux, et Rick posa la paume de ses mains sur ses joues, s'apercevant avec surprise que la peau humide de sueur était à la fois brûlante et glacée.

« Kate… »

Il lui caressa doucement la joue. Un hurlement déchirant retenti brusquement, en même temps qu'un nouvel effroyable craquement se faisait entendre. Et Beckett ne s'arrêta plus de hurler. Rick ferma les yeux, comme l'on ferme les yeux lorsque quelqu'un se fait charcuter à la télé. Mais ses paupières n'avaient la capacité de le protéger de l'horreur de la situation. Et tout se fit clair, instantanément, dans sa tête. Ce fut comme s'il se réveillait brutalement au beau milieu d'une opération, et que l'anesthésie avait fini de faire effet. Son cerveau fut submergé d'une vague d'angoisse qui le fit tressaillir et lui coupa la respiration. Il prit soudainement conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait. De la douleur, de la violence. Des larmes.

« Kate, chuchota-t-il. »

Mais elle ne l'entendit pas, le corps scié en deux, les nerfs en ébullition, tentant derrière les cris de résister à la souffrance qui l'assaillait vague par vague, sans aucune régularité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore en vie ? _Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore en vie ?_ Ce monde serait-il donc injuste et cruel au point de la faire s'éteindre petit à petit, rongée par la douleur, étouffée par ses propres cris ? L'écrivain lui prit doucement la main.

« Ça va aller, Kate. Les secours vont arriver… »

Elle aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, d'arrêter de lui raconter des mensonges, d'essayer de la bercer d'illusions. Elle aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, en priant pour qu'il n'arrête jamais. Elle aurait aussi voulu pouvoir serrer sa main, mais ses nerfs ne lui répondait plus, se contentant de faire admirablement passer la douleur de ses muscles déchirés, écrasés, brisés, à son cerveau. Et ces cris, ces cris assourdissants qui jaillissaient de sa gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore en vie ?

Elle tenta de reprendre le dessus sur elle-même, sur son corps, sur son esprit.

« Richard, articula-t-elle avec difficulté d'une voix sourde. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« C'est fini, poursuivit-elle.

- Quoi ?

- C'est fini.

- Qu'est-ce qui… non ! Non ! Kate ! Kate, revient, reste, reste avec moi… Kate ! »

Elle perdit conscience. Elle était là, les yeux ouverts. Elle effleurage l'index des brins d'herbe tendre. Au dessus d'elle, les nuages dans le ciel bleu prenait des formes incongrues. Elle saisit délicatement un bouton d'or entre ses doigts, sans le voir. Au loin, des chevaux hennirent. Une coccinelle lui chatouillait le poignet.

Lorsque son cerveau se reconnecta à la réalité, il n'y avait ni nuage, ni fleurs, ni chevaux. Et elle ne sentait plus son bras.

On ne s'habitue pas à la douleur. Quoique puisse en dire les psychologues, les scientifiques et les philosophes, on ne s'y habitue pas. Jamais. A la réflexion, peut-être qu'on peut s'habituer aux piqûres et aux chutes dans un escalier. Mais à être écrasée par un bloc de pierre ? Sûrement pas. Peut-être parce-que cela parait tellement insensé qu'un corps, qu'une entité, puisse se séparer d'elle même, se fendre en deux parties.

Même son corps était fatigué de la douleur.

« S'il te plaît… murmura-t-elle. »

Il lui accorda immédiatement toute son attention.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Kate. Tout ce que tu veux, promit-il. »

Elle ferma les yeux, et il se rapprocha de son visage. Lorsqu'elle souleva ses paupières, son regard était calme.

« Prend mon glock, dans ma poche, chuchota-t-elle. S'il te plaît…

- Je… oui, d'accord, répondit-il précipitamment. »

Il mit une bonne minute à récupérer l'arme, fouillant le vêtement de ses mains fébriles. Mais soulagé, quelque part. Kate venait d'avoir une idée. Kate allait les sortir de là, encore.

« Voilà… Je l'ai, annonça-t-il en plaçant le pistolet dans le champs de vision de la jeune femme. »

Elle parvint avec difficulté à légèrement hocher la tête, le corps crispé par la douleur.

« Prends-le… »

Il s'exécuta, plaçant son doigt sur la gâchette.

« Et maintenant ? s'enquit-il alors. »

Kate murmura quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Et puis soudain, il comprit. Et son esprit refusa de se faire à cette idée. Il refusa d'avoir entendu ces mots. _Ces mots_.

« Tue-moi, répéta-t-elle.

- Non… Non ! protesta-t-il alors que la réelle signification de cette phrase venait le percuter. Non ! Kate, écoute, je…

- Chut, souffla-t-elle doucement.

- Mais tu es… »

'' Mais tu es guérie '' aurait-il voulut dire, mais il se rendit compte à ce moment précis que cette phrase était d'une bêtise sans précédent. Il se sentit stupide. Parce-qu'il avait osé croire que puisqu'elle ne hurlait plus, elle allait mieux. Il y a des blessures qui se soignent avec le temps, et bien que celle-là en fasse surement parti, avec des soins appropriés, cela n'allait pas se résorber tout seul en si peu de temps. La pierre bougea, et Kate ne parvint pas à retenir un gémissement de douleur.

« Kate… bredouilla-t-il.

- Richard, parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix rauque, je t'en prie… Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, de toute manière… »

Il ferma ses paupières du plus fort qu'il put, retenant ses larmes à travers ses cils.

«… Je t'en prie, continua-t-elle. »

Elle s'interrompit pour vomir du sang.

« Je t'en prie… »

Il fut prit d'un haut le cœur. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps de toute façon, songea-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre au sang, une culpabilité effroyable le serrant dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. Il ne pouvait pas…

« Je sais… que je vais… mourir, hoqueta Kate. C'est bon. Je sais. »

Sa voix se voulait apaisante, mais le contraste qu'il y avait avec son visage effacé par la souffrance la discréditait.

« Dans une heure… une minute… ou vingt secondes… poursuivit-elle avec difficultés. »

De son côté, il ne parvenait plus à réfréner ses larmes.

« Alors… je t'en supplie… épargne-moi cette douleur qu'il me reste à vivre…

- Je… commença-t-il. »

Il déglutit.

« Je ne peux pas… »

Elle ferma les yeux, elle aussi :

« S'il te plaît. »

Ils étaient là, tous les deux. Seuls. A souffrir autant l'un que l'autre. L'un de devoir tuer la femme de sa vie, l'autre de devoir continuer à vivre.

« Tu sais, chuchota-t-elle à travers ses larmes, je ne veux… je ne veux pas mourir. »

Chaque mot lui arrachait un frémissement, désormais. Dû à l'écrasement ou dû à la peine, elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, reprit-elle difficilement. Mais… c'est… la seule chose… la seule chose qui me reste… »

Quelque soit le temps qui lui restait, elle ne voulait pas le passer à attendre la mort, le passer à souffrir. Elle voulait mourir, maintenant. Elle n'avait plus d'emprise que sur ça, désormais. C'était son dernier pouvoir… Et elle en userait jusqu'au bout.

Un nerf quelconque courant dans sa jambe se réveilla soudainement, et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« S'il te plaît. »

Ses yeux étaient secs et la brûlaient, sa vue se troubla. L'écrivain assécha d'un geste brusque ses yeux, écrasant les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Il tenta de se reprendre, de retrouver une voix posée. En vain.

« Kate, je ne peux pas… comment est-ce que je pourrais ?

- Trouve… le moyen… hoqueta-t-elle. Si… si ces quatre années représentent… quelque chose… pour toi… »

Mû par la douleur, le cœur serré dans un étau, il bascula doucement en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme..

« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. »

Il ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée, prolongeant le contact.

Katherine soupira d'un bref soulagement en sentant le canon glacé de l'arme sur sa peau brûlante. Et puis, la douleur la reprit de plus belle, et elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues au sang pour ne pas hurler. Il devait le faire. Il devait…

« Je t'aime, répéta-t-il. »

Elle entr'ouvrit les lèvres pour lui dire qu'elle aussi l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait tellement, tellement fort… Mais rien, hormis sa respiration saccadée, ne put franchir sa bouche. Rick effleura de la pulpe du doigt la gâchette, exposé à un cruel dilemme. Avant même de pouvoir faire un choix, il était perdant. Comment pourrait-il se pardonner un jour d'avoir tuer la femme de sa vie ? Et comment pourrait-il se pardonner de l'avoir laissée agoniser si longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure ? Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait pas, et les gens ne comprendraient pas. Quelqu'en soit l'issue. De toute manière, il mourirait ici, lui aussi. Bientôt. Dans l'horreur d'avoir perdu celle qu'il aimait.

Le visage de Beckett se contracta, et il devina qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas crier. Il ficha son regard dans le sien, déposa prestement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il caressa la paume de sa main, inerte, puis passa ses doigts sur sa joue pâle et humide.

« Je t'aime. Plus que tout, je… »

Il ferma momentanément les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses iris étaient baignées de larmes.

« Sache… commença-t-il, sache que si je… si je… »

Il s'interrompit, la boule dans sa gorge étouffant ses mots.

« C'est parce-que je t'aime, termina-t-il doucement. »

Et puis, il souleva le canon de l'arme. Parce-que c'était impossible. Ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce à quoi il avait toujours rêvé, de ce qu'on lui avait toujours promis. Elle hurla.

Et alors qu'un coup de feu résonnait dans l'air, emplissant l'espace et faisant vibrer la roche, pulvérisant son cœur, et celui de Kate aussi, alors qu'il s'écroulait à côté de sa dépouille, terrassé par la peine, alors que le monde s'arrêtait et que la Terre se figeait sur son orbite… Il crut, au plus profond de lui même, il fut persuadé intimement d'avoir lu un sourire dans ses iris dénuées de vie.

**FIN**

* * *

Oh, vous avez vu, il fait beau dehors !


End file.
